


Soul Circles - Part 1 Beth

by Joan963z



Series: Soul Circles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: This Header applies to the Series as a whole.This Fic takes place about 75 years in the future. All vampires are registered and are employed in the health field. This story is told mostly from Spikes point of View and is a Spike centered story. Spike's un-life is about to change as he finds that a soul moves in a circles.Don't get discouraged with the het. There is lots of slashy goodness further on. It you want to skip the het and miss Spike killing the hunter demon just scroll down to the pre-slash synopsis and read from there. Please leave FB.PT 1 is graphic HetPT2 is graphic Slash with a bit of Het (mostly implyed)PT3 is a threesome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the TV characters. They belong to Joss Wheaton. I make no money on this story. I am only keeping the fandom alive in our hearts.

PROLOGUE

The world had changed after the slayers were activated. With so many slayers in the world it was impossible to keep the existence of demons secret. Wars followed; but the vampires had an ace in the hole; their blood. When it was found out that it could cure cancer and repair injuries to organs, the brain and nervous system a truce was made. Now every vampire was registered and required to report to a clinic at least once a week to feed a sick human.  
In a healthy human vampire blood delayed aging; so the vampires devised a weird kind of paint ball twist; they started businesses where a healthy human could come to be hunted by a vampire. The humans believed that it kept the vampire's compulsion for the hunt under control and gave them the ability to blend in with human society.

The vampires knew they were just trading one kind of hunt for another. Once marked by a master vampire no other vampire would touch that human. The price for their blood went up and Master Vampires became rich. They milked humans for both blood and money; they were, after all, still evil.

Spike makes the best of living in this world. He takes solace in that he has become a healer but misses the days when he was a warrior. Things are about to change for Spike; this night an opportunity will come for him to once more be the champion and the healer will become the healed. For Spike is about to learn a spiritual truth; Souls travel in circles.  
+++++++++++++++++

Chapter1

Spike parked in the hospital parking lot and sat in his car looking out at the moon. He was lonely. It had been 8 months since he had had any sex except for one-night stands. Time was when things were simple. You would hunt a delicious human, fuck em, drain em, and never look back. But that was a long time ago. Now he had a soul and it longed to be loved. Tonight he would be assigned someone new to feed and feed from. He would donate his blood until they were healed and then never see them again, except he could feel them.

Spike got out of the car and walked into the clinic. The lights in the corridor were kept low for the vampires but bright enough for the humans to see by. He looked into the waiting room as he walked past it on his way to check in. There were two women and three men.

"Hi luv," he said to the nurse, Eve, sitting behind the desk; he handed her his swipe card. "Got a full house tonight."

"Hi Spike, on time as usual." She smiled, "One of the men is the older woman's husband. They requested a female vampire."

"Usually do" Spike answered.

"I assigned you to David; he's pretty nervous but I think he'll do fine with you."

"Is he single?"

She checked her clipboard, "No, he's a newly wed. The woman is single but I know how much you hate blonds. I assigned her to Evan; and speak of the devil here he comes."

"Hi luscious" He said handing her his card. "I see there is a blond on the menu tonight. What I wouldn't give to bite into that yummy neck."

"David and Beth, we're ready for you now," Eve called ignoring Evan's remark.

The group walked into the treatment room. Spike approached the man and held out his hand. "Hi David, I'm Spike, I've been assigned as your donor."

David shook Spike's hand and gave a nervous smile.

With his mouth open and his fangs down and his eyes showing flecks of gold, Evan walked up to Beth; he stopped an inch away with his pelvis tilted forward. "You're mine." He growled.

Spike's head snapped around; he knew that sound. It was a vamp claiming his prey. Spike turned, ready to spring. If Evan had been in full vamp face he would have.

Eve stood frozen in place.

Beth knew not to step back. She looked into the vampire's eyes. "I don't belong to you."

Something went through Evan when she said those words; *witch* he thought. "Yes you do, sweet. I drink your blood and you're mine." He said out loud.

Spike gave a warning growl, "Leave her alone."

Evan turned toward Spike and went into full vamp face. "You take care of yours and I'll take care of mine."

"Stop it, both of you!" the nurse yelled. "Evan, you try intimidating a patient again and I'll see to it you get nothing but male type O for a year."

Evan shook his head back to human face and turned to Beth. "Just having some fun, sweet thing. Ya can't blame a vamp fa being a vamp can ya?" he said with a charming smile.

"I forgive you." Beth said in a no nonsense tone.

The words slammed into Evan and something akin to electric shock went through him. He stepped back. *Hell, she was one strong witch," he thought, "I may even become a master after drinking from this one. *

"David and Beth," the nurse said, "please lay down on one of the couches. This is just like donating blood. I will put a needle in your arm. Your blood will be measured to make sure we don't take too much. Spike and Evan will be sitting out of your line of sight When they are finished drinking they will cut their wrist and you will drink from them."

"Do I have to drink from their wrist? Why can't they do what we do?" David asked in a near panic.

"Vampire blood deteriorates very quickly outside of their body." The nurse said. "If you don't take it directly from them it loses its healing properties."

"How much do we need to drink?" Beth asked calmly.

"Three good swallows should do it." The nurse said. "Their wound will close quickly so don't be shy."

The nurse finished with Beth and handed the tube the blood was coming out of to Evan. Then she went to prepare David.

Evan took one sip, threw the tube onto the floor and stood up yelling, "What the hell is that and what the fuck are you?"

The nurse grabbed the tube and clipped the end to stop the blood flow.

Evan ran over to the sink and began washing out his mouth with water.

"What's the matter with you, Evan? It's blood," the nurse said.

"Fuck that," Evan changed into game face and started to advance on Beth. Spike got in his way. Evan growled. "She's a witch," then he looked at Beth, "What did you do, Bitch? Drink a gallon of holy water before you came here."

The nurse looked at Beth. "Beth?"

"No holy water," Beth said as she sat up on the couch. "Are you saying that my blood burns you?" she asked Evan.

Evan shoved Spike trying to get to Beth. Spike grabbed him in a headlock. "Try to get to her again and I'll tear your head off." Spike warned. "Put your teeth away and behave yourself and I'll let go." Evan shook off his vamp face and Spike gave him a little push away from Beth. Spike walked over to the tube and let a few drops of Beth's blood fall onto his fingers. It didn't burn. He licked it and gasped.

"See I told you," Evan said. "The Bitch did something."

"I don't know why my blood would burn you," Beth said. "I didn't do anything. Why would I do that? If I don't get vampire blood I'll die."

Spike stepped in front of Beth and crouched down balancing on his toes. He held the blood tube in one hand and brushed her hair back with the other. "Your blood doesn't burn me." Spike said in a soft voice. "We'll switch, Evan and I; he can take David and I'll take you." Spike turned and looked at Evan. "Ain't that right Evan?"

"Yeah," Evan said, "that sounds good. She's yours, no problem." He said as he walked to the seat behind David, never taking his eyes from Spike.

Spike sat behind Beth slowly drinking her blood. A Hunter Demon had marked her; he was sure of it. That was most likely why she didn't back up when Evan showed her his fangs. Any woman that could face a Hunter Demon and get away wouldn't be scared off by a feral vamp as weak as Evan. He was sure she got away. Hunters mated for life, the life of their mate that is, but a human mate rarely survived giving birth and a Hunter would never let a human out of its sight after mating. Spike found the taste of the Hunter's mark in Beth's blood exhilarating; it was a warning not to trespass and an ancient call to do battle to the death to any demon that had the tenacity to ignore the warning. Spike hadn't fought a demon to the death for years. Not since the end of the wars when he fought beside the slayers. He wanted this, his demon within and the human soul; his demon wanted the fight too long denied and the soul wanted redemption for past deeds.

But there was more to her blood than the Hunter's mark. She was a seer, and a strong one; he could recognize the taste of it in her blood. And there was something else; she was empathic. Empathic seers were rare. Seers often went dark or self destructed, especially in this modern world where they were encouraged to develop their powers, and there was always a convenient excuse for being cruel. Power corrupts and the seers were no exception; but empathic seers never turned dark unless they were sent insane like Dru had been; it was difficult to be cruel when you felt the pain of others.

Evan watched Spike drink the bitch's blood. He knew Spike was a strong master vampire or he would not be able to swallow that red acid that, in his opinion, didn't quite pass for blood.

Evan was a feral vampire. He had been turned and left to fend for himself. He learned early in his unlife that he was at the bottom of the vampire hierarchy and had no hope of claiming higher. There were three kinds of vampires; masters at the top and their childer immediately below them; and ferals like him. To become a master a childe stayed with its sire to hunt and learn; a sire would give its childe his blood when the childe pleased him. It was the combination of drinking both human blood and sire's blood that allowed a childe to become a master. Unless he could find a master willing to addopt him as a childe he would always be feral. He thought that drinking the human blood would make him strong enough to become worthy in a master's eyes; but all he got at the clinics was sick humans to drink. Then this witch showed up and he had hope again only to have it dashed.

"Spike," Evan said in a voice low enough that the humans could not hear him.

Spike looked in his direction but did not answer.

"I'm looking for a master willing to claim me as a childe."

"Good luck with that," Spike whispered and then turned back to drinking Beth's blood.

"Will you do it? Will you claim me?" Evan asked with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Sorry," Spike said. "Got a project I'm working on."

"That Bitch?" Evan asked in a voice that caused all the humans in the room to look at him.

"You need to learn how to keep your mouth shut," Spike hissed.

Evan clipped off the tube of blood and stood up. He walked over to Spike and fell to his knees; he buried his face in Spike's lap. "Teach me, Sire; teach me what I need to know. Please."

"I've got a soul Evan, I can't do it." Spike said softly.

Hope flooded through Evan and he looked up into Spike's eyes. "If I get my soul back, then you'll do it? Claim me as your childe?"

Spike laughed. "You think it's that easy. Angel was cursed with his soul and insane for a century."

"And you?" Evan looked up into Spike's eyes but stayed on his knees.

Spikes voice turned soft again. "Saw a demon 'bout a girl."

"What demon, where?" Evan asked.

"It's not that simple," Spike said frustrated. "There are trials, fights to the death and torture. You'd never survive."

"You did"

"I was already a master vampire. I'd survived Angelus as a grand sire, a fight to the death with two slayers, being tortured by the hell god, Glorificus, and being used by Buffy, a slayer. Then there is the little problem of the demon inside you. A soul burns and the demon doesn't like it much."

"I guess I'll go with the curse then." Evan said as he got off his knees.

"You're not listening."

"If I come back with my soul you won't turn me down. That's all I need to know"

"You won't come back," Spike said with a growl.

A few minutes later Spike finished drinking Beth's blood. Eve removed the needle from Beth's arm and helped her sit up. Spike got a scalpel from the tray on the counter and walked over to Beth. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Beth nodded her head. "Just tell me again what I need to do."

Spike sat down beside her on the couch. "I'm going to cut my wrist with the scalpel. Just hold my wrist to your mouth and suck on it until the blood stops."

Spike slit open his wrist and dropped the scalpel into a bowl Eve held for him. Beth took Spike's wrist and held it to her mouth. She licked once at the cut and then took one pull. Spike's blood filled her mouth and it tasted pleasant. She didn't expect it to taste pleasant. She sucked again, this time harder.

Spike knew it would feel good; it always did. But this time it felt better than good; it felt right. With the second pull on his wrist he felt his cock begin to harden. The lonely ache he'd felt before entering the clinic disappeared and Spike gave a soft moan of pleasure.

The pleasant taste in Beth's mouth expanded to encompass all of her empathic senses. She felt Spike's loneliness wash away as she pulled his blood into her mouth. She felt his arousal and it was answered with arousal of her own. She had never given anyone this kind of pleasure and then she heard him moan. That simple sound carried everything she needed to know about him. She belonged to him. He would keep her safe. She knew he was moody and sensitive but strong and he had a good soul, a soul that loved unconditionally.

The wound was closing quickly. Beth licked at the last few drops. Spike pulled her head to his chest. "Mine," he said. "I won't let the demon take you."

Beth placed Spike's hand on her heart. "I know," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike had insisted on walking Beth out to her car.

"When did the Hunter Demon mark you?" He asked believing there was no point in wasting time with small talk.

"I didn't know I was marked." Beth said.

Spike sighed. "It wounded you and you got away; when did that happen?"

"Three nights ago; but I didn't know it could do that."

"Demons that mate with humans can and do mark them. It keeps other demons away."

"It grabbed me in the dream. The pain woke me up," she said softly, hanging her head.

"Dream?" Spike asked.

"That's when it comes. When I sleep it pulls me into a hell dimension." Beth looked up into his eyes. "I can't not sleep."

Spike thought for a moment. "I have to bite you," he said.

"Wha... Why?" She asked still looking deep into his eyes.

Spike felt as if she were looking into his soul. "If I mark you he should come after me before he claims you. If he claims you before I can get to him, I may not be able to get you back. The portal he uses to pull you in will close. I can't let that happen, Luv."

"He should go after you instead of me, but you're not sure?" She asked.

"He'll sense my mark; he'll want to fight; it's the demon way."

"But he's in a different dimension. What if he just pulls me in and doesn't go after you at all?"

"You'll have to stay with me. If we're together the demon won't have to come looking for me," Spike said.

"I don't understand any of this," she said, "except the part where it wants to rape me."

Spike pulled her into a hug and ran his fingers through her hair. "Let's go pick up some things at your place," he whispered into her hair, "and then we'll go home."

An hour later they walked into Spike's home, a large ranch in the suburbs. Spike carried two laundry baskets full of clothes and Beth rolled two suitcases in from the garage. Spike had insisted on bringing everything when he saw her wardrobe, made up mostly of Target Mart bargains (Target and Walmart merged years ago.) with few things less then 2 years old. "I'll have to go through these," Spike had said. "I don't think there's much worth keeping. Bedroom's this way, Luv" Spike called over his shoulder.

"Um, do you have lights here?" Beth asked.

"Sorry, Luv, forgot, vampire eyesight, just a moment now," Spike went into the bedroom and put down the baskets and then came back to the entrance where Beth waited. "Now if I can just remember where the bloody light switches are," he said as he looked around. He found the switch and flipped on the light.

Beth looked around as Spike grabbed the two suitcases from her and started pulling them into the bedroom. "Wow, this place is really nice and it's so neat."

"After seeing your place," Spike laughed, "I can see why you feel that way."

"I know," Beth sighed looking down at the floor, "I'm a slob."

Spike came back from the bedroom and walked over to Beth; he lifted her chin. "Didn't mean it that way," he said as he gave her forehead a kiss.

"This is so weird," Beth said.

Spike looked around the kitchen, "What's weird, Luv? I thought you liked the place."

"Not the place; the situation," she said. "When you call me love I believe it and I don't want to believe it but I don't want to not want to believe it either."

"Afraid you lost me there, Pet," Spike said as he took her hand. "Come on, let's sit down and we can talk this out." They walked into the living room and sat on the sofa. Beth kicked off her shoes and curled up under Spike's arm with her cheek laid against his chest. He was surprised at the intimacy but accepted it without comment. "Now, Pet, care to tell me what all that meant?" Spike asked as he absent mindedly rubbed her arm.

"I know when you call me love it's just..." She paused, "you probably say it because you can't remember my name."

Spike opened his mouth to speak.

"No," she said let me finish. "This place feels like home, and I've never felt at home anywhere. And then you call me love. It's like getting hit with a water balloon; only it's full of love instead of water and it gets all over me," she said. "Wait... I don't think water balloon is a good analogy. It's more like I was outside in the middle of winter and then I'm in a nice warm shower and it is chasing all the cold out of my bones. I know it's wishful thinking on my part but... this whole thing is very confusing."

"Beth, your name is Beth," Spike said softly. "You're linked to a vampire and you're being stalked by a Hunter Demon. Things are bound to be confusing. So just stop second guessing everything and accept that we have a link." Suddenly Spike felt a shift in the link, as if it changed directions somehow.

"I meant it when I said 'I love you' that day in the hell mouth," Beth's voice had changed. She sounded just like Buffy. "It wasn't the kind of love you wanted but I did love you; at that moment, I did love you."

Spike sat up, grabbed Beth's shoulder and lifted her chin; he saw green eyes. "Buffy?" Then her eyes turned back to blue and Spike felt the link shift back. 

Beth saw the concerned look on Spike's face. "Oh," she said, "I just said something totally out of context, didn't I?"

"L'ill bit," Spike said, still holding her shoulders.

"I guess I should tell you. I have a brain tumor. It's not operable; that's why the doctor sent me for vampire blood. Sometimes I just seem to go away only I'm not aware of it until I come back. I say things that are totally out of context. I can't always remember. Once I started reciting a poem about a Preposterous Rhinoceros."

Spike laughed. "Poetry, Luv?"

"It wasn't half bad for a children's poem."

"Can you remember what you said this time?" Spike asked

"All I remember is that you called me back. Except that you called me Buffy."

"Sorry about that, Luv, I know you're Beth; it's just you sounded like a girl I knew once, named Buffy," Spike said hoping she wouldn't be too angry with him. He knew women were sensitive about that stuff. "I guess that doesn't really make it better. I'm sorry, Pet."

"You don't have to apologize. It's just another nick name for Elizabeth," she said smiling up at him. "When I was growing up there was a clerk in the corner store that always called me Buffy. I corrected him a few times but after that I gave up; figured that is just how he saw me and anyway it really didn't feel wrong; it felt right with you, too."

Spike laughed and pulled her into a hug. "I expected you to get all huffy about that."

"Couldn't do that, not with the look that was on your face." She giggled. "Just don't ever call me Margo or Caroline, because then this Buffy will get huffy."

Spike lifted her face and looked into her eyes, then he kissed her and she responded. His cock was instantly erect. She tried to turn into a more comfortable position and nearly fell off the sofa. She pulled away from the kiss.

"Maybe we should move to somewhere more comfortable," she said as she wiggled off the sofa and stood up.

Spike sat on the edge of the sofa. "I still have to bite you, Pet."

"I remember."

"I think it will be better if we stay out here; it'll be easier for me to stay under control."

"Are you afraid you'll take too much blood?"

"It's not the blood I'm worried about," he said pulling her down to sit beside him. "The urge to claim you is going to be strong. I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for."

"Spike, you're an idiot." It was Buffy's voice again and when Spike looked into Beth's eyes they were green. "Why do you think I came to you?"

This time Spike was ready. "I don't know, Buffy. Why did you come to me?"

"Because now I can be the woman that can love you the way you deserve to be loved. I want to be that woman."

"Buffy, you can't move into another person's body. You have to go. Beth has a right to live her own life."

"You don't understand; I'm...."

"Beth" Spike cut Buffy off, "Beth I need to talk to you." Spike felt the link shift back to Beth.

"Oh, I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Spike said in a very worried voice.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't say anything that was embarrassing"

"I don't know how to say this except to come right out and say it. I don't think I'm the right vampire to help you." Spike stood up and walked across the room.

"Oh...I understand." Beth's throat ached and she struggled not to cry. "It's not easy being around a crazy person." She could not hold back any longer; with tears rolling down her face she spoke between sniffles, "I'll go back to my apartment."

"You're not crazy, and that's not the reason," Spike said with concern. "Buffy is a slayer I used to know. She is trying to possess you so she can be with me. If you're not with me she'll have to give up."

Beth started to laugh and cry at the same time. Huge sobs shook her body as tears rolled down her face. She was nearly hysterical. With vampire speed Spike went to her; he took her shoulders and gave them a shake. "Beth," he yelled, "stop it."

She stopped. Her blue eyes fastened on his and he shivered. He had seen that look before, in people that had given up and were waiting for death. A death he had soon delivered.

Her voice had an eerie calm when she spoke. "There is a demon that wants to impregnate me, a woman that wants to possess me, and I am dying of a brain tumor. You'd think they'd be more careful about who they choose. One vampire has refused to give me his blood because I'm marked and now you want me to leave because, what, your dead ex-girlfriend wants to be with you. If this is not the time to laugh, what should I do? I could become catatonic."

Spike hugged her to him. "I'm sorry Luv."

"Don't be sorry," she said in an attempt to comfort him. "Everyone dies; it's not your fault that you're not able to help. At least you were willing." She leaned back and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you for that."

"I'm not giving up yet, Pet" Spike took her shoes and slipped them onto her feet then he took her hand, pulled her up from the sofa and started for the door.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as they walked into the garage.

Spike waited until he was seated behind the wheel before he answered, "It's time for you to sing."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after midnight when Spike and Beth walked into the demon lounge, Karitos III. Spike held onto Beth's hand with their fingers intertwined. He stopped for a moment, saw Lorne at a table talking to a demon and walked toward them. He waited two steps back from the table, for Lorne to finish talking; it was not an easy thing for him to do but if he annoyed Lorne it would take even longer to get him to read Beth. After a moment Lorne looked up.

"Hi, Spikums," he said as he got up from the table and smiled at Beth. "First time at Karatos, Sugar Plum?"

"Lorne," Spike said before Beth could answer. "She's in trouble; I need you to do a reading."

"Whoa, Blondie Bear, the least you could do is introduce me to the pretty lady."

"Hi, I'm Beth." She tried to offer her right hand but Spike just held it all the tighter. "I guess I'll have to owe you the handshake."

Lorne knew from her aura that something was definitely wrong. "Come in the back to my private rooms."

Spike drank a whiskey and Beth listened as Lorne sipped his sea breeze and told what he had seen when Beth sang.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" He asked.

"I'm a bad news first person," Beth said.

"The demon that is after you will take you without fighting Spike."

"I haven't put a proper mark on her yet so that's no surprise." Spike said.

"In the vision she had your mark. He doesn't care; he marked her first and your mark hadn't erased his. He'll take her into his dimension and you won't see her again. He wants her bad and he won't risk coming out to fight you, Spike."

"I had a feeling that was going to happen." Beth said softly.

"You should go with your feelings, Sweet Cake; you're a candle."

"A candle?" Beth asked.

"A mystical being; a light bringer." Lorne explained.

Beth still looked confused. "You mean 'it's better to light one candle then to curse the darkness.' I'm the candle light.

"That's right, Sugar Plum," Lorne said "You bring light to the darkness; you're a seer and you have healing abilities. You heal people's souls. You're made of love and you give your warmth and light to anyone who needs it. That's why the demon wants you so badly. You're effulgent and even demons reach for the light."

"Effulgent," Spike whispered. That word seemed to show up in all the important crossroads of his life. It was a sign; he was sure of it.

"So what is the good news? I'm going to heal the demons soul and we'll live happily ever after?" Beth asked in a sarcastic tone.

"That's not going to happen, Pet. "Spike said to Beth then he looked at Lorne. "Please tell me that you saw how to avoid the demon taking her."

"You have to claim her." Lorne answered.

"What about Buffy?" Spike asked. "How do I keep Buffy from possessing her?"

"Well, we are finally getting to the good news," Lorne told them. "Beth is Buffy's reincarnation. They are the same soul."

"But Buffy was a slayer." Spike said.

"And in this lifetime she is a candle," Lorne said. "You can be her champion or not, Spike; it's up to you. That's all I have. Do whatever you want with the information." Lorne walked over to the door. "She can't stay awake forever, Spike. You need to make up your mind fast."

"I can't rush her, Lorne."

"You really are a mook, Spike." It was Buffy's voice again. "I made my decision; I'm here because I want to be. Make your decision, Spike; let me go or claim me." Then Buffy was gone.

"I don't believe I said that," Beth said. "I just slipped out again, didn't I?"

Spike nodded.

Beth sighed. "I don't want to rush you either, Spike."

Spike made his decision. "Come on, Luv, we're going home."

******

When Spike and Beth returned home Spike took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed her.

"We belong together, I know that now." He said as he tucked her head under his chin.

"When did you stop having doubts?" Beth asked.

"When we were at Lorne's, he said some things that made everything click into place." Spike sighed, "I don't want to rush you Pet, but we have to do this tonight; we can't risk waiting."

Beth moved back and looked up at Spike. "I've also stopped having doubts. I don't know why I love you. I just met you; but I do love you and I want this."

Spike pulled her into a passionate kiss. He picked her up and sat her on the side of the bed, then kneeling before her he slid off her shoes and kissed her feet before standing up and gently laying her back onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes, climbed up beside her and began unbuttoning her blouse. She waited until he'd finished with the buttons and then helped him take it off.

They lay on their sides facing each other; and looked into each other's eyes. They knew without a doubt that this was right. Spike let his hand explore her skin and watched her face as the look of pleasure deepened. He gently kissed her and brushed her lips with his tongue; she responded by opening her mouth and sucking him in.

Spike pulled her to him and kissed her with increasing passion as he unsnapped her bra and pulled it off. She tugged at his shirt and he took it off and dropped it on the floor.

"Oh, you're so beautiful," Beth said as she looked at Spike's sculpted abs and traced the valleys with her finger.

"Is that so, Luv?" Spike asked as he moved down and took one of her breasts into his mouth.

"Mmmmm," Beth moaned with pleasure.

Spike could feel the demon trying to surface, demanding to take what is his, and he pushed it back. He had all ready taken blood from Beth this night. He could not risk taking too much. He knew it was the vampire side of him that was claiming her but he had to keep the vampire on its human soul tether.

Spike began kissing his way down Beth's body, pulling off the rest of her clothes as he went. "You're already wet, Luv."

"Did you think I could kiss you and not get aroused?"

"Mind if I have a taste, Pet?" Spike asked as he sat back on his heels and teased her with his finger. Gold flex danced in Spike's eyes, and he pushed the demon back once again.

"I have something I want to do first," Beth said as she began tugging at his belt with her toes.

Spike stayed still, amused and aroused by her actions.

It took her less than a minute to get his belt unbuckled. Then she began to work on his fly. "Hey! You've got buttons."

"Sorry, Pet" Spike said as he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. "If I had known..."

Spike stopped talking as Beth took his erection between her feet and started to stroke him.

"You like?" She asked.

Spike moaned as he watched her toes work him. He breathed in the smell of her arousal and could not wait any longer; he lifted her feet to his shoulders and bent down to take a taste of her juices.

Beth moaned as Spike's tongue gently brushed her swollen clit. Spike varied the pressure as he worked at lapping up her love water and bringing her to orgasm. Beth rocked her hips as Spike inserted two fingers into her vagina and began drumming on her G-spot.

"Oh SPIKE! YES!" she yelled as her body convulsed in ripples of pleasure.

Spike moved up and kissed her; then he took a pillow and placed it under her.

"It's time, Luv," he whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"Yes, now please, I'm ready"

"This is your last chance to stop, Pet; once this is done we'll be joined forever."

"I'm already yours forever," Beth said. Spike watched as her eyes turned green. "I always have been I just didn't know it." Then her eyes shifted back to blue.

"Wrap your legs around me Luv."

Beth did as she was told and Spike slowly slid into her. She was tight but he had expected that. He knew she was a virgin. Beth lifted her hips but Spike pulled back and then began his slow push forward again.

"Don't tease me," she said as her hips rose to meet him again.

"Don't want to hurt you, Luv," Spike said as he continued his slow and steady pace.

After a few more gentle thrusts Beth decided to take matters into her own hands or more accurately feet. She moved her feet to crisscross at the base of Spikes ass and with his next thrust she pulled him to her with all the strength she could muster and at the same time lifted her hips to meet him. In one hard thrust Spike slammed all the way into Beth.

Spike stopped his thrusts "Beth?" he asked.

"I told you not to tease me," Beth said in a mildly angry voice. Her voice softened and she ran her fingers through Spike's hair. "I'll tell you if it begins to hurt."

"Oh, Pet," Spike leaned down and kissed her passionately as he began to thrust into her once more with a steadily increasing pace.

Beth leaned her head back, exposing her neck and arched up to meet him.

Spike struggled to keep the vampire side of him under control. "Mine" he said as he licked and sucked on the spot he would bite. He began to purr in a low tone that almost sounded like a growl. His pace quickened and each thrust increased in power; he was taking his pleasure, taking her for his own as the thought *mine* drummed over and over again in his head. It was the vampire way; a necessity in the claiming and the man William gave himself over to it. His face changed as he became lost in pleasure, the smell or her, the feel of her heartbeat, the warmth of her body and the sound of her moaning. He bit into her. The blood mark of the Hunter Demon assaulted him. Spike pulled back and roared "MINE". He ripped open his wrist and held it up to Beth.

She looked up at him and saw his terrible and beautiful magnificence. "Forever," she whispered and took his wrist to her mouth.

"MINE!" he roared again and then bit her a second time; he took one mouthful of blood and held it without swallowing, tasting all it had to offer as he slammed himself into Beth over and over...

...Until finely Beth screamed, "SPIKE!"

The demon exploded into little pieces and sunk into the Ocean of Beth; at the same time he enveloped her, became one with her. "MINE! MINE, Mine, mine." He said as the drum beat in his head quieted.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike shook off his vamp face and collapsed on top of Beth, rolled to his side and pulled her to him. He peppered her with kisses. Her body shook stopped and shook again. "Beth," Spike called. "Beth, Luv, are you all right?"

"Mmmmmm," was all she could say as another wave of pleasure traveled through her body making her tremble.

"Oh God, Luv, you were supposed to tell me if I hurt you."

The panic in Spike's voice got Beth's attention. "So good," she breathed. She took a deep breath and exhaled and sighed. "That was...beyond words. For a moment I felt like I was both of us at the same time." She started to cry, "I didn't know I could be so cherished."

Spike kissed away her tears, "I'm here now, Luv. Don't cry."

"Is it always like that?" She asked.

"That was special. You're mine now; you won't have to go through that again."

"Not even if I want to?"

Spike laughed as he leaned back and looked at her. "You're a vixen!"

She looked up at him; flecks of green danced in her blue eyes. "You're just figuring that out?" She sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. "I'm all sticky. I need your help with a shower; my knees are still wobbly."

"No shower, Pet, I'll take care of the stickiness." The vampire in him was still trying to break its tether. Spike knew he had to give it some of what it wanted or he could lose control altogether. "I need to do this; it's a vampire thing." Spike rolled Beth onto her back and moved down between her legs. The smell of her virgin blood mixed with his cum aroused the demon in him but he shook off his vamp face. He started licking her thighs and then gently opened her lips. He breathed in the smell of her and began licking at the red rivulet. She bucked when his tongue licked her clit.

Spike was barely keeping the demon suppressed; but when Beth bucked again and tried to pull his head away pleading, "Please, no, Spike, it's too much," it triggered a response as deep and ancient as vampirism it self. She could not be allowed to say no. The claiming was too new it could be damaged or broken.

The demon broke its human soul tether with a roar. Spike changed to vamp face and rolled from the bed. He picked up his jeans and removed the belt then he got back on the bed straddling Beth. He grabbed her wrists and fastened them together with the belt. "You're mine, Pet, and you need to learn just what that means."

"Spike, I know that I'm yours; I want to be yours, you know that." She watched for any change to his face as he moved her hands over her head and tied them to the headboard.

"You haven't surrendered to me yet, Luv; not totally. I told you I have to do this; it's a vampire thing and yet you pushed me away." Spike pulled Beth down the bed so that her arms were stretched over her head. "Why, Pet, why did you push me away?"

"It was too much, too sensitive."

"Did it hurt?" he asked as he slid two fingers into her.

"No," she said as she watched him lick her blood from his fingers.

"Was it pleasure?" he asked as he stroked her body, causing her to shiver.

"Yes," she said, "but it was more than I could stand."

"You're mine, Pet. I'll decide what you can stand, and what you can't. Brutal pleasure, Pet," Spike said as he leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He held it in his teeth and pulled back a bit and played with the sensitive little nub with his tongue. He let the nipple go and watched as it snapped back. "It's the vampire way."

Spike moved down between Beth's legs and lifted them onto his shoulders. Then he bent down to continue taking what was his.

Beth's body jerked with each lick of Spike's tongue. She moaned and pulled hard onto the belt that bound her. She was determined to endure what ever Spike needed her to endure, but it wasn't endurance that the demon wanted; it was surrender.

Spike worked her clit skillfully, bringing her to the brink of orgasm and letting it subside. He was surprised at her endurance but he realized it would only make her complete surrender that much sweeter... and then it happened. Spike felt it in the link. She surrendered. Sobs shook her body as the demon Spike crawled up to whisper in her ear. "Now you know what it is to be mine." He licked the bite mark on her neck. He wanted to bite her again but he could not; it would weaken her too much. He moved back between her legs, returned her feet to his shoulders and thrust into her. This was no human caught in a vampire's body claiming her. This was pure demon. He called to her in their link; * you're mine to take, to hold and to protect. Mine and mine alone. *

The words, their meaning and the feeling they invoked became hard-wired into Beth's psyche as her orgasm washed over her. Spike gave a primal roar as his own climax hit him. Together they tumbled in a vortex of emotion. Beth held on to Spike. She knew she could not lose him. Without him she would have nothing; she would be truly alone.

The demon smiled; she knew what it was to be his. 

Spike pushed his demon back, shook off his vamp face and untied Beth's wrists. "Beth, Luv, are you okay?"

"Mmmm, I'm fine," she said rolling onto her side and pulling Spike into a hug; "I just need to sleep now."

"Pet, I've got to put some cloths on; don't wa'na fight this Hunter Demon all starkers." Spike kissed her bruised wrists and got off the bed. He found his cloths and got dressed then he got back into bed and opened his arms. Beth cuddled in to him as close as she could get. Spike stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as Beth fell asleep.

Spike thought about the claiming while he waited for the Hunter Demon's portal to open. He felt stronger than he had ever felt. The claiming had strengthened him somehow. It was as if the demon part of him and the human part had met on common ground and somehow blended together. The demon could have bitten Beth again but it didn't. He didn't stop it. It chose not to bite because it would have been bad for Beth. Lorne had said she was a healer of souls. 'Is that why the Powers sent her to me, to heal me? But why blend my human soul with a demon?' Spike was surprised when Beth answered in her sleep.

"You are a champion; this was always meant to be. All that you have gone through in your life has been in preparation for what is to come. The circles are coming together. The young fighter's soul will return to him. You are needed."

"Beth, what's coming?" Spike asked.

Beth did not answer; she just snuggled up and returned to a deep sleep.

Spike sighed and settled down to wait for the Hunter Demon. He didn't have long to wait.

******

Spike felt a change in the air as the portal formed at the foot of the bed. He pulled Beth to him and slipped into game face as a low growl vibrated in his chest. He watched as the portal moved toward them and their feet disappeared into it. He felt the demon pull on Beth's leg and then they were both through.

Spike let go of Beth and jumped to his feet with a growl. "Mine!" he roared.

They were in a room size cavern with a high ceiling; a brazier stood in one corner that served to give both heat and light. An opening the size of a small door about 3 feet off the floor was the only exit from the room.

The Hunter began to circle as it evaluated Spike. "You've claimed my chosen mate," it growled. "For that you both die."

"Not bloody likely!" Spike roared as he hurled himself at the demon. The demon's arms flew wide as it staggered backward and hit the wall, hard. Spike bit into its neck and pulled off a chunk of its flesh. Demon blood spurted from the wound.

The demon roared and grabbed Spike, digging its claws into his back.

Spike threw his head back and laughed as the pain ripped through him then he brought his knee up hard into the demon's groin.

The demon bellowed in pain and frustration. It knew it was in a fight for its life and it was losing. It tried to grab Spike's throat.

It never had a chance. As soon as it removed its claws from Spike's back Spike stepped back, grabbed the demon's arm and spun around. He kicked the demon in the ribs; its feet left the floor as its arm pulled from its socket. The demon swung its good arm at Spike, once again trying for his throat, but Spike leaned backward and caught the arm; he bent the wrist backward and with a violent twist the hand became useless.

The demon fell to its knees too weak to roar, it growled its defiance at Spike.

Spike kicked it under its chin and it fell backward. He walked over to it and picked it up and slammed it against the cavern wall. "I said 'Mine!'" he grabbed the demon's member and pulled. The demon's eyes rolled up in its head as blood spurted from the new wound. Spike dropped the piece of flesh and watched as the demon dropped to the floor.

Spike turned to find Beth pressed against a cavern wall; he ran to her, took her into his arms and together they dove through the portal moments before it closed.

 

They landed on the bed. Spike was covered with demon blood as he kissed her in full vamp face; then he got off the bed and removed his clothes. Beth was still naked from their previous lovemaking and he stroked her body leaving smears of blood on her breasts and torso.

He moved to kneel by her head, "Make me wet, Mine," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Beth licked at Spike's engorged cock and he purred as he lifted her head and slid into her warm, moist mouth. The purring increased in intensity until it became a low growl then he pulled out of her mouth and moved down between her legs. He put her feet on his shoulders and thrust into her. He let the pleasure of the coupling wash over him as he took his prize. His fangs sunk into the mark on her neck and he emptied himself into her.

He pulled out and rolled to his side pulling Beth into a hug he shook off his vamp face. "It's done now, Pet. Sleep."

"You were magnificent," Beth said with a kiss and then laid her head down to sleep.

End part 1

 

Part 2 of the Soul Circles Series is called Childe


End file.
